Mike King
Mike King is a former member of the Sons of Anarchy Portland charter, and serves as armorer for the Nightstalkers. At the time of Shades of Gunmetal: The Vampire Wars and Microchip's advent as the Nightstalkers' weapons guru, he has stepped down from his former position in favor of a more active role in combating vampires, alongside his half-sister, Ava Sullivan, and his partner, Scarlet. Red King Born and raised on the edge of Portland, Oregon's urban-industrial complex, Mike developed a distrust of authority and a knack for operating outside the rules from an early age. His aptitude drew the attention of SAMPORT member Kyle "Nine Thumbs" Blackwell, earning him the opportunity to qualify as a prospect for the organization. A habit of taking retaliation against any hazing attempts bought Mike an early affirmation of status within SAMPORT, if only to spare patched members the humiliation of being bested by a prospect. Mike's primary contribution to SAMPORT's earnings was street racing- both motorcycles and performance cars- until the advent of Scarlet's revolution. Seeing an opportunity to both further a cause he believed in and turn a large profit for SAMPORT, Mike integrated himself into her campaign, where his familiarity with the city's streets and ability to navigate them at high speeds made him an ideal candidate for reconaissance and hit-and-run strikes. He quickly rose in the rebels' organizational structure, becoming one of Scarlet's trusted operatives and finally securing the large-scale weapons deal he had initially visualized. Soon after, he secured something he did not anticipate: Scarlet's affection. Exodus Being a fairly major player within Scarlet's revolution drew the attentions of Portland law enforcement, as well as the Federal Bureau of Investigation. After foiling several assassination attempts against him, Mike sought temporary refuge from the conflict by turning to Ava Sullivan, his half-sister whom he presumed would be the last person on the FBI's watchlist. He was wrong, and was ultimately forced to flee with Ava and Scarlet in tow. SAMPORT proved unwilling to bear the burden of hiding such a high-profile individual as Scarlet, but agreed to run interference while the trio made an escape to New York City. Upon arriving in New York City and being received by Mike's charter brothers in SAMYORK, the trio were put up in an apartment and instructed to keep a low profile. This would have proven successful had it not been for a Subsider that had roosted in the disused apartment, from which they narrowly escaped. The creature was discovered in its pursuit by Blade, who rescued and ultimately recruited them into the Nightstalkers. Armory Mike is unique among the Nightstalkers in that he favors firearms over more traditional weapons such as blades or bows, utilizing incendiary rounds and phosphor-rod sabots to deal fatal damage to vampires. The Perforator MIke's primary weapon for general engagements is a customized Heckler & Koch G36C, affectionately dubbed the Perforator. Its primary distinguishing feature is its elevated carry handle and integrated optic system more typically seen on the G36K, but also features an adjustable stock and refitted magwell capable of accepting U.N. STANAG magazines. During the Battle for New York, Mike is known to have used Beta C-Mag drums in favor of his standard thirty-round magazines. Absolution Mike typically carries a Heckler & Koch USP Tactical as his sidearm, which he sometimes refers to as Absolution for its common use in finishing off wounded adversaries. It is fitted with a SureFire X400 light and laser system, tweaked by Mike to utilize UV-spectrum light to discourage small crowds of vampires while he is less than optimally-armed. Knives Despite favoring his rifle and pistol for most engagements, Mike carries a brace of throwing knives with which he is suitably competent. He typically reserves them for use as a last-ditch defensive melee weapon, but can credit several kills to thrown blades as well, particularly at the goading of Ava or Scarlet. Combat Gear While operating against vampires, Mike favors high mobility over extensive armor, utilizing a MOLLE leg rig to hold magazines for his rifle and a shoulder holster for his pistol, which he conceals under a leather jacket. He opted for greater protection during the Battle for New York, swapping his jacket for an Interceptor plate carrier, though the tradeoff of armor for agility proved to be Mike's downfall, enabling him to shrug off gunfire from the enthralled Nobles but leaving him fatally vulnerable to fly-by Subsider attacks. Behind the Scenes Mike, much like Ava, is an Author Avatar, in this case representing Vic. Category:Nightstalkers Category:Sons of Anarchy